Students and other users often use backpacks, bags, and other storage devices to carry various loose materials, such as books, notebooks, school supplies, writing instruments, etc. However, backpacks and bags may not provide quick and convenient access to the stored contents. Furthermore, with increased security concerns at schools and other locations, use of backpacks, bags and other similar storage devices may be discouraged. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device for storing loose materials.